Niclas Lundberg
Stockholm, Sweden |Hometown = |Residence = New York, New York, Atlantica |Alias = |Occupation = Television personality |Education = Columbia University (B.S., M.B.A.) |Years = 2011–present |Spouse = Parisa Ashrafi (m. 2013, div. 2017) |Children = 2}}Niclas Peter Lundberg (born 14 March 1978) is a Swedish-Atlantican television personality who starred in the eponymous role in season three of The Bachelor Atlantica. Lundberg had previously placed third in season two of The Bachelorette Atlantica. Life and career Lundberg was born on 14 March 1978 in Stockholm, Sweden to parents Björn and Freja Lundberg (née Andersson). He was raised in Solna Municipality, a suburb right outside of the city of Stockholm, located in Stockholm County. Björn worked as a radio host for Sveriges Radio, while Freja was a nurse. Lundberg is the eldest of three children; his younger sisters include Elisabeth, born , and Brigit, born . Lundberg attended schooling in Stockholm, graduating from Kungsholmens gymnasium in 1997. Afterwards, he moved to New York City, where he attended Columbia University. He graduated from Columbia in 2001, with a degree in computer science. After returning to Stockholm and working as a computer technician for two years, he returned to New York in 2004 and received an M.B.A. degree from Columbia Business School in 2006. After graduation, Lundberg began working as business consultant in New York. Reality television In the winter of 2011, Lundberg auditioned for season two of The Bachelorette Atlantica. Lundberg was ultimately cast in the show, and filmed from March to May 2011. He was later announced as one of the 30 contestants on 15 May 2011. In 22 July episode, bachelorette Madison Jeffries eliminated Lundberg while in Bali, Indonesia, leaving him to place third. In September 2010, Lundberg was announced as the new bachelor for season three of The Bachelor Atlantica. The season filmed from September to November 2011. In the season finale on 16 March 2012, Summers proposed to Parisa Ashrafi. Personal life Lundberg is a dual citizen of both Atlantica and Sweden; he was born a Swedish citizen, and naturalized as an Atlantican citizen in 2008. He speaks fluent Swedish, English, and German, and can also understand Danish and Norwegian. Lundberg identifies as an atheist. After becoming engaged to Parisa Ashrafi in November 2011, Ashrafi and Lundberg married in New York City on 10 August 2013. A smaller, informal ceremony was also held in Stockholm, Sweden the following month. Ashrafi and Lundberg had two children together; their children include Leyla, born , and Omar, born . The family split their time between Pittsburgh, New York, and Stockholm. In January 2017, Ashrafi and Lundberg revealed that they had legally separated and would be obtaining a divorce. They confirmed that they loved each other very much but could not remain together for various reasons. The divorce was finalized later that year, and they confirmed that they would be sharing joint custody of their two children. Filmography Category:1978 births Category:Atlantican atheists Category:Atlantican businesspeople Category:Atlantican people of Swedish descent Category:Atlantican television personalities Category:Bachelor Nation contestants Category:Columbia Business School alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Naturalized citizens of Atlantica Category:People from New York City Category:People from Solna Municipality Category:People from Stockholm Category:Swedish atheists Category:Swedish businesspeople Category:Swedish expatriates in Atlantica Category:Swedish television personalities